Tres metros sobre el cielo
by KingSoff
Summary: En Roma, como en cualquier cuidad del mundo, los adolescentes quieren volar, buscar caminar 'Tres metros sobre el cielo'. Las chicas como Kagome se esmeran en los estudios y se preparan para encontrar al amor de sus vidas. Los chicos como Inu prefieren la velocidad y el riesgo. Pertenecen a mundos distintos, pero tienen algo en común: El amor que les hará volar y encontrarse.


Cathia tiene el culo más bonito de Europa El rojo grafito resalta con toda su desfachates sobre la columna del puente de la avenida de Francia.

No muy lejos, un águila real, esculpida hace ya mucho tiempo, ha viso sin duda al culpable pero no hablará nunca. Un poco más abajo, protegido por aquellas rapaces zarpas de mármol, está sentado él.

El pelo corto, casi al rape, a ras del peine y alto en el cuellooo como un marine, una cazadora oscura.

El cuello levantado, un cigarrillo en la boca, los lentes en los ojos. Tiene aire de duro aunque no lo necesite. Una sonrisa preciosa, a pesar de que no sean muchos los que han tenido la suerte de apreciarla.

Algunos choces al fondo del paso elevado se han detenido amenazadores en el semáforo. Alineados en una carrera, si no fuera por su variedad.

En el interior de un auto de lujo, un dedo fino, de uñas diminutas y mordidas da un lijero empujón a un CD. Desde los altavoces laterales, la voz de un grupo de rock cobra vida de repente.

El coche se pone de nuevo en marcha, arrasado por la corriente. Ella querría saber ¿Dónde esta el amor?. Pero ¿existe realmente? Al menos tiene clara una cosa: le gustaría deshacerse de su hermana que, desde el asiento trasero, repite una y otra vez: Pon el que me gusta, venga, quiero oírlo

El auto pasa justo en el momento en el que ese cigarrillo, ya consumido, cae al suelo, empujado por un movimiento preciso de los dedos y ayudado ppor un poco de viento. Él baja los escalones de mármol, se arregla sus zapatillas y luego sube a su moto azul. Como por arte de magia se encuentra entre los coches. Su pie derecho cambia la marcha, retiene o deja ir el motor, que, potente, lo impulsa como una ola en el tráfico.

El sol está ascendiendo en el cielo, es una bonita mañana. Ella se dirige al colegio, él todavia no ha ido a dormir desde la noche anterior. Un día cualquiera. Solo que ambos se encuentran en el semáforo. Y por eso ese día no será como los demás.

Rojo.

él la mira. La ventanilla está abierta. Un mechón de pelo color azabache descucbre a trozos su cuello suave. Un perfil delicado pero decidido, los ojos chocolates, dulces y serenos, escuchan embelesados y entornados una canción. Tanta calma lo impresiona.

-.¡Eh!

Ella se vuelve hacía él, sorprendida. Él le sonríe, parado junto a ella, sobre aquella moto, los hombros anchos, las manos demasiado morenas para aquella miitad de abril.

-.¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo?

, voy al colegio.

no vayas, disimula, ¿no? Te recojo ahí adelante.

.- La sonrisa de ella es forzada y falsa-. Me he equivocado de respuesta. Nome apetece dar una vuelta contigo.

que conmigo te divertirías...

dudo.

ías tus prblemas.

no tengo problemas.

vez soy yo el que lo duda.

Verde.

El auto acelera hacia delante dejando que se desvanezca la sonrisa descarada de él. El padre se vuelve hacia ella.

¿quién era ese? ¿Un amigo tuyo?

, papá, solo un imbécil...

Algunos segundos despues la moto se acerca de nuevo. Él se agarra con la mano izquierda a la ventanilla y con la derecha da un poco de gas, procurando no hacer demaciado esfuerzo, a pesar de que con aquel cuarenta de brazo no debería de suponerle gran problema.

El único que parece tener alguno es el padre.

¿quién es este inconsciente? ¿Por que se acerca tanto?

papá yo me encargo...

Se vuelve decidida hacia él.

, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

.

ese caso, búscatelo.

encontrado ya algo que me gusta.

-.¿Se puede saber que es?

a dar una vuelta contigo. Venga, te llevo a la Olimpica, iremos a todo gas con la moto, luego te invito a comer y te devuelvo justo a la salida del colegio. Te lo juro.

parece que tus juramentos valen bien poco.

es verdad.-sonríe-. ves, ya sabes muchas cosas de mí, di la verdad, te gusto, ¿eh?.

Ella se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

,ahora basta.- y abre un libro que saca de su bolsa de piel-. tengo que pensar en mi veerdadero y único problema.

-.¿Cúal es?.

interrogación de Latín.

í que era el sexo.

Ella se da vuelta enojada. Esta vez ya no sonríe, ni siquiera para bromear.

la mano de la ventanilla.

-.¿Y dónde quieres que la ponga?

Ella aprieta un botón.

puedo decírtelo, mi padre está aquí.

La ventanilla eléctrica empieza a subir. él espera hasta el final para retirar la mano.

vemos.

No le da tiempo de oír su seco No. Se ladea ligeramente hacia la derecha. Emboca la curva, reduce la marcha y adquiere potencia desapareciendo veloz entre los coches. El auto continua su recorrido, ahora más tranquilo, hacia el colegio.

-.¿Sabes quién es ese?.- La cabeza de la hermana se asoma de repente entre los dos asientos-. Lo llaman 10 y matrícula de honor.

-.A mí me parece solo un idiota.

A continuacion abre el libro de latín y empieza a repasar el ablativo absoluto. Repentinamente deja de leer y mira hacia fuera. ¿Es realmente ese su único problema?. Por descontado, no es el que dice ese tipo. Y, de todos modos, qué más da, lo más probable es que no lo vuelva a ver. Se concentra de nuevo en su libro. El coche gira hacia la izquierda, hacia el Falconieri.

-.Sí, yo no tengo problemas y no lo volveré a ver.

No sabe, realmente, hasta qué punto se equivoca. Sobre ambas cosas.


End file.
